In the recent past, it has become well known that dental hygiene may be greatly facilitated as a result of the proper "flossing" of teeth at least twice daily. However, when proper flossing is carried out either manually without the aid of a floss holder or with the aid of a floss holder adjacent abrasive surfaces of adjacent teeth as well as plaque surfaces thereon can effect a tearing or eroding action on a length of floss with the result that two or three movements of floss along adjacent surfaces of teeth is sufficient to sever the floss section being used. This involves not only wastage of dental floss but requires the use of a new section of floss, and perhaps several more, before a flossing operation can be completed. If the flossing operation is being performed manually without the use of a holder or with the use of a holder, the flossing operation is greatly lengthened in duration as each new section of floss is prepared for use. Accordingly, a need exists for a dental floss holder which may automatically provide two longitudinally spaced wear zones thereof for engaging abrasive tooth and plaque surfaces. By providing two discrete areas of usage of a single length of floss, the "life" of that length of floss is at least doubled.
Examples of various different forms of floss holders including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 380,739, 542,782, 728,121, 918,281, 2,443,415, 4,002,183 and 4,051,857.